The Grand Prize
by Nicky Morello
Summary: During the Valentine's Day celebration in season two Nicky finds Lorna and...well you'll just have to read! IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE BEGINNING. PLEASE READ! Thanks guys! :)


**IMPORTANT AUTHOR's NOTE PLEASE READ: **Hey guys! Just before we get to the lighthearted Nicky/Lorna fic I need to say something. We lost one of the greatest actors/comedians/people of all time, Robin Williams, to suicide. He battled depression and sadly it won. This is my plea to anyone out there that has or has had suicidal thoughts. I know it feels like no one cares, I know it feels like no one will care if you tell them. They will. There are people that love you, people that care about you. Me included. I care. That is why I'm putting this in here. PLEASE, if you feel this way, suicidal, call the National Suicide Hotline. Do it for the people that love you. Do it for the people that care about you. Do it because you deserve nothing but happiness and joy in your life. Do it because you are worth so much! This world NEEDS YOU!

English Suicide Hotline- 1-800SUICIDE or 1-800-784-2433

Espanol Suicide Hotline- 1-800-273TALK or 1-800 8255 (Press 2)

LGBT Youth Suicide Hotline- 1-866-4-U-TREVOR

Text Phone Suicide Hotline- 1-800-799-4TTY Or 1-800-799-4889

PLEASE make that call! **YOU ARE WORTH IT!**

**Author's Note- **Hey Guys! Firstly, thank you to all that reviewed, favorited and followed my last story :"I Can Be Your Hero Baby" It means the world to me! So here is another fic! This one takes place in season two during the Valentine's Day celebration. So I hope you enjoy! Please read and review!

**Title-** The Grand Prize

**Summary:** During the Valentine's Day celebration in season two Nicky finds Lorna and...well you'll just have to read!

Nicky Nichols was frustrated.

She had never had trouble getting a girl that wanted to fuck.

Until now. Until this stupid sex competition with Boo. Was it because she was too much of a softie and wanted to actually talk to a girl before fucking her brains out? It was no secret that Boo was more of the get-to-the-point type when it came to sex.

Nicky sighed as she walked towards the chapel. She needed a break from all the lovey dovey bullshit that was Valentine's Day. Needed to blast music into her ears and just forget about the day. Forget about the fucking contest.

As she entered the chapel she heard a soft, but familiar whimpering coming from the stage.

"Morello?" She called, concerned.

As she neared the front of the room she saw the Italian woman look up, "Nicky, what are you doing here?"

"I needed a break from Boo and her fucking teasing" Nichols replied sitting down next to Lorna, "What's your excuse for not going to the party?"

Lorna looked down at her hands and took a deep breath, willing the tears in her throat to go down, "This holiday is just so hard when you don't have someone y'know?"

"What about Christopher? He hasn't called you?"

Lorna looked at Nicky. She could feel the tears returning to her eyes. She had to tell her. Had to tell her the truth, even though it would break whatever trust Nicky had in her, whatever faith she had in her.

"We...we were never together Nicky" she whispered through blurred vision "We went on one date and he wanted to end it but...but I kept perusing him. Trying to get...trying to get him to give me another chance...God Nicky I'm fucking crazy."

Nicky just stared at the girl next to her who was now sobbing uncontrollably, her head bent and shoulders shaking. She was trying to comprehend what Lorna had just told her. She had suspected the wedding was somewhat fantasized, but the whole relationship? Snapping out of her daze, realizing Morello needed her, she pulled the sobbing girl into her arms, holding her close.

"Shhhh" She whispered, rubbing her back gently, "It's ok. You only wanted him to like you. I mean, yes, constantly perusing him probably wasn't the best way to accomplish that, but love makes you do crazy things sometimes. Besides we're all crazy, otherwise we wouldn't be in here."

Morello sniffled softly before pulling back to look at the red head. "No, you don't understand. I did something bad, real bad." She paused as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath before reopening them and continuing, "When I was supposed to be at the hospital, I stole the van and I went to his house in Albany."

Nicky moved her hand to Lorna's hair squeezing it gently, "Are you serious? Do you know what would have happened if you got caught? They'd charge you with felony escape, triple your sentence." She could feel her heart pounding at the thought of the woman she truly cared for getting caught.

"I know. Believe me I know." Lorna sighed deeply, dreading the answer of her next question. "Do you hate me?"

Nichols looked at the woman in front of her, how could she ever hate someone so beautiful? "No I don't hate you." she replied, smiling softly. "It's getting clearer everyday that you're totally batshit crazy. But fuck this guy, you're a beautiful sweet girl and so many people are gonna love you."

Lorna shook her head sadly, "No nobody's gonna love me."

"I do" Their eyes met as Nicky spoke those words, her voice cracking slightly. "Come here" she whispered pulling the other girl into her arms, holding her close.

After ten minutes of sitting in silent comfort Lorna's tears had ceased and she pulled back slightly to look up at Nicky. "So if I were in your and Boo's sex competition" she began slowly, "What number would I be?"

Nicky looked down at her, "You don't know?" She asked, smiling. "You'd be the grand prize."

"Nicky..." Lorna whispered, her hand moving to Nicky's cheek. No one had ever shown her as much love and understanding as the woman beside her.

"What? You are a beautiful, sweet, very hot girl. If Christopher couldn't see that he's a fu-" She was cut off by Lorna's lips crashing into hers. It took a minute for the ex junkie to realize what was happening but once she did she kissed Morello back passionately. Their tongues danced together as they fought for dominance. Nicky ran her fingers through soft black hair as she deepened the kiss even more.

As they parted and rested their heads together, their eyes locked on each other and their breathing ragged. Lorna smiled "Happy Valentine's Day Nicky"

The red head smiled back as she moved in to kiss her girl gain, "Happy Valentine's Day baby."

Author's Note- Aweee I love these two so much! I really hope you enjoyed this! Please read and review and always remember:

**YOU ARE WORTH IT.**


End file.
